Drill stabilizers are used in drilling of a hole to control the location of a drill bit in the hole.
An unsuccessful experiment was performed in the early 1980s in which a mining drill stabilizer was proposed and had limited use that had three rotationally offset stabilizing rollers mounted sequentially along a mandrel. The mining drill stabilizer was put into practise, and several were sold in Canada and the United States, but its use impeded drilling, and the experiment failed for want of an obvious way to improve the mining drill stabilizer and make it practical.